Blackmail
by sadypsycho
Summary: AreKan, seme!Allen. Where'd he get the handcuffs anyway?


Disclaimer: I own D. Gray-man. And Allen is sadistic, Kanda loves candy, and Ravi is a Goody-Two-Shoes. Yes, I definitely own D. Gray-man.

A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first DGM fic. I haven't quite gotten a hold on the facts yet so I'm making up a lot of stuff. Just so you know.  
Normally, my drabbles aren't this long, but I was on a roll, and my words just poured out onto the keyboard. Besides, I'm working on this at 2 in the morning, along with my science homework, so don't' expect anything too well-written.

Warning: This fic contains shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read. Enjoy! Or not..

* * *

Drabble One: On Handcuffs (Allen X Kanda) Rated for swearing. 

By Kiraz

Word Count: 2,332

----------------------------------

Footsteps sounded out in the hallway, drawing nearer. Kanda Yu opened his eyes.

"...is he anyway?" came a male voice, growing clearer as it neared.

"He went to bed early. Be careful not to wake him; he gets angry if he's disturbed."

"I'll try not to; besides, when is he ever not angry?"

Lenalee's light laugh mingled with Allen's. "Very true. As for getting back to headquarters, my brother has arranged for us to be sent back tomorrow morning."

"That's good to know. Good night, Lenalee."

"Good night."

The door creaked open, and a dark silhouette crept in. The boy let go of the door too soon, and with a small thump, it banged in the doorway. Allen winced at the noise, then stumbled his way through the darkness before managing to turn on a small lamp that gave off a soft, warm light that was neither too bright to wake Kanda nor too dark that everything was in shadow.

He needn't have worried about waking the swordsman; Kanda had been awake as soon as he heard their voices, even before the door-banging. This was habit; on a mission, the slightest sound could mean danger (Akuma attack) and the only place where Kanda ever slept totally at ease was in his own room back at HQ. But Allen didn't know that.

The white-head turned around and got something from a drawer in the desk. The Japanese exorcist shut out the sounds and concentrated on trying to sleep. But sleep eluded him. It didn't help that he was supposed to be sharing a bed with Allen for tonight. What in the world had that beansprout been thinking?

_-Flashback-_

"_How many rooms would you like?" The innkeeper asked. "One for the lady, obviously," he nodded respectfully at Lenalee. "And a single room for the two gentlemen?"_

_Lenalee shrugged. "Sure, whichever is easier, thank you.""She was completely un-intimidated by the glare that Kanda shot her._

"_Well, it's hard work having to carry up another single bed up to this floor, miss...Would you're two friends mind that they just use the one large bed already in the room?" the innkeeper said, scared (but determined to have his say) by the same glare. "We've been a bit short on workers recently."_

"_Sure!"_

"………" _Three heads turned. Eyebrows raised in unison. Kanda's expression could be clearly read as 'Are you insane?!'_

_There was a bit of an awkward silence as all three stared at Allen, wondering why he had the fastest to agree. The exorcist flushed._

"_I-I just thought it'll make things easier for everyone..." he explained lamely._

"_There's no way I'm sharing a bed with beansprout!""The Japanese snapped testily. He turned to Allen. "If it has to be that way, then you take the floor."_

"_No!" Allen protested._

"_Then sleep in the chair!"_

_"That's even worse!"_

"T_hen I'll sleep in the chair!"_

"_No!"_

_Once again, Allen had to endure the innkeeper and Lenalee's looks of is-he-gay-or-something and Kanda's look of what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you?_

_Lenalee decided to ignore the strange reply and said to the innkeeper. "Yes, the bed will be fine. My friends will sort them out by themselves."_

_Kanda opened his mouth and Lenalee shot him a glare of her own. "And that's that."_

_-End flashback-_

Allen turned back from the drawer, and Kanda shut his eyes, feigning sleep. What he expected was Allen to take the place Kanda had left for him on the left side of the bed, to turn off the light and go to sleep quickly. But...

Kanda suddenly felt a wind sweep his body as the blankets were whisked off, and instantly after that a strong pressure on his right arm. There was a ticklish feeling around his face too, as if hair was hanging above. And what was with the warm wind...

Shit. Kanda tensed slightly as a thought came to him. A dirty thought.

Heeding the alarm bells in his mind, he gave a soft, almost undetectable tug on the trapped arm. The grip tightened, and Kanda was suddenly very aware of how vulnerable a position he was in. Opening his eyes a slit, he almost yelled at the close proximity between him and Allen. The boy's left hand, his _disgusting red Innocence hand_, was closed in a vice-like grip around Kanda's arm, his body leaning over until their noses were almost touching.

The nerve! Even now, the white-head was leaning down, closer, closer...

Kanda shut his eyes tightly and prayed Beansprout was not about to do what Kanda thought he was going to do.

He felt the Allen's lips lightly brush on his own.

Immediately all pretense ended. Wrenching his head away, his free hand curled into a fist that would make Walker see stars. But he'd underestimated the boy.

From out of nowhere, Allen wrapped a silver handcuff around his left wrist. It clicked shut. Quick as a flash, he put the chain around the bedpost, and while Kanda was still trying to piece the situation together, the Japanese's other arm, the one Allen had in his grip, was introduced to the other cuff. That one clicked shut too.

Kanda was almost confused by the fast turn of events. A minute before he'd been ready to bash Beansprout's face in. Now he had both arms above his head, cuffed to the bed. Where the hell had Walker gotten them anyway?

And now Allen was in a position that was much more disturbing. The boy grinned down at the Japanese, his knees straddling Kanda's hips. He squirmed, accidentally-on-purposely making contact with the front of Kanda's waist. Kanda bit down on his lip hard to keep a groan from issuing from his throat as Allen ground their hips together, his hands stroking up and down the sides of Kanda's body. It wasnt until he started to reach for the buttons of Kandas shirt that the Japanese got a grip on himself.

"No." He growled at the albino. "Don't even _think_ about it."

...Was that a _smirk_ on Beansprout's face?!!?

"Watch me."

With a sudden gesture, the white-haired boy grabbed hold of the front of Kanda's top. He yanked sharply upwards, and a satisfying RIIP, the thin fabric tore apart, revealing white bandages slightly loosened from around a toned torso. Allen almost licked his lips as he thought of what lay underneath those bandages, but he refrained from doing so.

Kanda's eyes widened fractionally as he stared at the torn cloth in Allen's hands. The white-head _was_ smirking. A silence settled between them. Kanda's gaze was still riveted on the cloth swinging slightly in the albino's hand.

"You tore it.""Kanda's voice was very quiet, so quiet that Allen frowned and leaned in closer.

"Eh?"

"THAT WAS MY SECOND-TO-LAST SHIRT AND YOU FUCKING TORE IT!"

Only his rapid reflexes saved Allen from being kicked clear from one side of the room to the other as Kanda suddenly exploded, his left foot suddenly lashing out and nearly catching the white-head in the stomach. Allen leaped over Kanda's body, landing with a thump near the Japanese's shoulder. Kanda's teeth clenched together as he put an enormous effort in twisting his body to an almost- impossible position to get a good aim at Allen. Said exorcist's gray eyes widened in disbelief, and he threw himself backward off the edge of the bed to avoid having his throat kicked by the hard foot of an extremely ruffled Kanda. He landed on his rear on the hard wooden floor.

"Ow..." Rubbing his rear slowly, Allen got up to see Kanda still glaring daggers at him. The Japanese was breathing hard, and he winced every time his arms moved. When Allen looked closer, he saw that this was because Kanda's wrists were red and chaffed from the repeated (and useless) attempts to free himself from the handcuffs that still chained him to the bedpost. Kanda noticed where Allen was looking, and he snarled.

"Get them off." His dark eyes flashed a warning that no sane person dare not heed.

Well, whoever said Allen was sane?

"No." The white-haired exorcist calmly stood up and got back onto the bed. He lay down his stomach beside Kanda, his right arm and leg dangling off the edge. He was glad that he had insisted on the two-person bed when they had checked in the inn. Sure, he had gotten some funny looks from the others, but this experience was totally worth it. He hoped.

Kanda's glare intensified. "Get. Them. Off." He ordered, emphasizing each syllable. _"Now_."

"No."

"What do you want?!" Kanda yelled at the boy staring coolly at him.

Allen did not answer, just stared at him with those innocent silvery-gray eyes of his. Big and cute, they were.

Kanda cursed foully and immediately erased the thought. He mentally promised to himself that once he got these GODDAMNED cuffs off he would take Mugen, cut Walker into little itty-bitty pieces, scatter them all over HQ like confetti to celebrate that annoying kid's death, and then forget that the albino ever existed. This he swore.

Next moment, his brilliant plan flew out of his head because suddenly, from out of the blue:

"Let me kiss you."

The hell?

Kanda stared incredulously at the albino, his face heating up as his anger mounted.

"You sneak into the room handcuff me to the bed, rip my shirt, and now you expect me to let you _kiss_ me!"

Allen laughed, a laugh which confirmed everything Kanda said. "You're blushing. That's the first time I've seen that."

Kanda had been staring at Allen; now his eyes narrowed in disgust. Finally he responded. "So not only are you a beansprout, you're a pervert. I hate you." He spat.

"Oh, but I like you very much." Allen announced. He wriggled closer to Kanda's body, almost touching, but not quite. "Come on, it can't be that bad. It's just one kiss."

Kanda frowned and inched away. The way beansprout was looking at him made him, uncomfortable, to say the least.

"But you already did kiss me!"

Allen pouted. "That didn''t count. We were barely touching." Kanda gritted his teeth in annoyance.

The boy was persistent. He moved until he was snuggled right up against Kanda's warm body. The Japanese tried to twitch away, not caring if Allen saw, but a strategically placed arm around his waist prevented him from doing so. He felt a shudder of repulsion as he felt Allen's red hand swirling circles around his abdomen. Not about the touches though, Walker's hand really did feel nice, but the hand was the problem. Kanda knew it was Innocence, but why did it have to look so damn, _red_, and scabby and shriveled?

He shivered as Allen's voice breathed into his ear.

"Your hair's really long." What did that have to do with anything? Then Allen started licking and sucking on the earlobe, and then Kanda had to really concentrate to try ignoring the ticklish feelings the other boy was currently imposing upon him. But it was so damn distracting; he couldn't concentrate at all on his plan now. Something about Mugen and confetti...? No, that wasn't right.

Kanda forced himself to clear his mind. Okay, first step. Get out of these handcuffs. And to do that...He almost groaned.

"Just one?" Kanda ground out from between his teeth.

Allen stopped his activities. "Kiss? Yes."

"And you'll un-cuff me? Immediately?"

Allen pondered for a while. "I guess so." He nodded.

"Then get on with it!""Might as well get this over with. As long as Beansprout didn't tell anyone, especially Ravi. _God_, not Ravi!

"And don't you dare tell anyone, or I swear I'll-"

Allen cut him off by covering Kanda's mouth with his own; he noticed immediately the samurai had closed his eyes, as if savoring the contact. Then his mouth opened a little and almost unconsciously, Kanda let Allen's warm, wet tongue enter. Before Kanda knew what he was doing, he was kissing Allen back hungrily, their tongues battling each other for dominance. He was not going to give up without a fight. Their tongues twisted around each other, saliva mixing together. Kanda felt Allen's hand come up and press the back of his head, bringing their heads closer, felt Allen breach his defenses, felt his tongue start to invade.

Then they broke apart, the need for air forcing them to postpone their battle. Kanda knew he was blushing. Who wouldn't be, after a kiss like that? Even Allen was breathing heavily. Kanda had to admit, the albino was a pretty good kisser.

Allen sat back with a loud sigh. "See, that wasn't so bad!"

Kanda only growled, not admitting anything. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"The handcuffs, o-baka!!" Kanda rattled them impatiently.

"Sorry, I don't know what 'O-baka' means." But Allen leaned over and took them off. Kanda took it from him and threw it away.

The Japanese let his arms down with a relieved sigh, immediately turning to his side, facing away from Allen, rubbing his wrists. Allen sat there for a moment, and then he got up and turned off the lamp. The room plunged into darkness. He climbed back into the bed, lying down and adopting Kanda's pose in the other direction.

For a long while, the two teens lay back to back, a meter-wide gap between them, each thinking about the kiss they just shared,

Kanda coughed, almost embarrassedly. "You know, you can just ask."

"……What do you mean?"

"You don't have to blackmail me."

The silence was back, a surprised one from Allen.

"I don't?"

"No, you don't."

"Oh." Kanda could almost imagine Beansprout's thoughtful expression. "Okay."

"Yeah. Now go to sleep."

"Mmm. Good night, Kanda." He could sense Beansprout"s happiness coming off in waves beside him.

"Just shut up."

-----------

Long after Allen's breathing was deep and regular, Kanda turned around slowly as not to wake the boy, reaching out and hugging the boy to himself. Before drifting off t sleep he whispered three words into the dark.

"Sleep well, moyashi."

End

* * *

Edit: WHAT a crappy ending, but review anyway, I'd really appreciate it. There's something funny about the punctuation shows up retarded after I post it up. Grr, it's a pain in the butt, having to correct it all.  
But yeah, stay tuned for Drabble Two, maybe? 

-Kiraz


End file.
